


reasons I love you

by caprileo



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Injury, Mutual Pining, This is basically just kent arguing with himself, not super angsty but I think it still counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprileo/pseuds/caprileo
Summary: in which kent tries to convince himself he's not in love with her. (and fails.)





	reasons I love you

 

Kent grasped the bandage in his teeth and pulled it tightly as he wrapped it around his hand. He had taken quite a few hits in the last battle. Sain had forgotten his sword again, and Kent had paid the price. Hurrying to hand his spare blade to Sain had left him open to attacks, and he narrowly dodged several arrows. One, however, grazed his arm and left a substantial wound.  _He's almost more trouble than he's worth,_ thought Kent once again. Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded from the corner of the tent.

"Hello, Kent."

"Mmph?" Kent said, his voice muffled by the end of the bandage, which was still in his mouth. He looked up to see Lyndis enter the tent. Despite not wearing the armor many of the others wore, she appeared to be relatively unharmed. Kent envied her fighting ability. Lyndis' frenzied whirlwind of steel was enough to strike fear into most enemies she encountered. Shortly after they first met, Lyn insisted that Kent and Sain let her fight alone. After seeing her fight, Kent understood why. It was usually his motivation for training - after all, the knights should be strong enough to protect their liege, not the other way around. Kent snapped back to reality as Lyn moved across the room and looked around absentmindedly.

"I just came in to see- Oh, gods, Kent." Lyn approached him, gazing at the arrow wound on his arm with concern. "You're hurt."

"Milady Lyndis, please don't fret. It's really nothing," Kent replied hastily.

"That doesn't look like 'nothing' to me," Lyn said, then shook her head. "That's it. I'm helping you." She took some bandages off of a shelf on the wall and sat down next to Kent. Immediately, she began to wrap the bandages around Kent's arm. Every so often, Kent would glance at her while she wasn't looking. Her hair, normally tied up in a ponytail, was loose around her shoulders. Her long, black eyelashes fluttered as she blinked.  _She's beautiful,_ Kent thought. Lyn's eyes flickered up to him for a split second, and he quickly looked away.  _No. This is ridiculous. I should be the one helping her. I am her knight and she is my liege. Nothing more._

Suddenly Kent grimaced as Lyn pulled too tightly on the bandage, sending a brief shock of pain through his arm.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said quickly, her brow furrowing with concern.

"You're perfectly fine," replied Kent. There were a few beats of silence as Lyn continued to work. "Lady Lyndis, your kindness is immeasurable. That's one of the reasons why I-" Kent caught himself. _Dear gods, why do I always have to put my foot in my mouth-_

"You what?" Lyn stopped and glanced up at him.

"Ah. F-forgive me. It's nothing." Kent felt a flush rising to his cheeks. He cursed himself in his head, but he knew what he was about to say.  _That's one of the reasons why I love you._ Lyn tilted her head, slightly puzzled, then shrugged and continued carefully wrapping the bandage. She did this more gingerly than she had before, as if she was afraid of hurting the wound again. Kent bit his lip as his pulse returned to normal.  _It's just as Sain said. It would never work. This is foolishness._ He refused to let his eyes drift back to her, fixing his gaze on a beam on a wall. It was silent for the next few moments and his only reminder that Lyn was still there was the light brush of her hands against him as she pulled the bandage tighter. There was silence in the way she moved. Even in battle, Kent was amazed at the deadly precision by which she was able to pick her way across the battlefield. Perhaps it was something to do with being raised on the plains, with nothing but the rustling of grass blades as they lightly flowed in the wind. No squeaking of heavy wooden doors. No clatter of horses' hooves on stone. No metallic clash of weapons. Kent wondered what it would be like to feel the cool winds in the afternoon, to wake up and not have to answer to anyone but yourself. But such was not the life of a knight, especially one of his caliber. 

"All right. That should do it," said Lyn, tying off the end of the bandage. She looked up and flashed Kent a quick smile, then stood up to leave. "I have to go check on Florina. She hurt her shoulder pretty badly in the last battle. She says not to worry about it, but you know how she is." Kent nodded, then Lyn headed towards the door. He spoke right before she exited the tent.

"Thank you, Milady." Lyn stopped to look over her shoulder and smiled warmly.

"It was no problem, Kent. Really. You're such a capable knight. Though do try to be more careful, okay?" she paused. "I couldn't bear to lose you." Kent's heart nearly stopped, and a blush rose to Lyn's cheeks. "I-I mean..." she stammered. "We couldn't bear to lose you. As in, the army as a whole. Lyndis' Legion. Right. I'm going to leave now. Goodbye." She gave a brisk nod, turned on her heel, and disappeared out the entrance. Kent blinked.

_What was that all about_? He thought.  _Did she really mean...?_ He was quickly taken aback by his own thoughts and shook his head rapidly. _No. I'm being ridiculous again._ He sighed.  _I need to spend less time around Sain._

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the weird pacing and if anyone seems ooc, I wrote this at 1am after taking some benadryl. this ship deserves more content  
> (╥﹏╥)  
> I love them both so much


End file.
